General Counter-Spell
(fi-NEE-tay) *''Finite Incantatem'' (fi-NEE-tay in-can-TAH-tem) |effect=Terminates all spell effects |type=Counter-spell |light=Red |hand= }} The General Counter-Spell (Finite or Finite Incantatem) is a counter-spell for general use. It may be used in duels to counter or reverse minor damage, such as the effects of minor jinxes and curses. It can also be used on an entire home to (temporarily) stop the effects of protective enchantments, as a precaution before a wizard answers the door. (W.O.M.B.A.T.) It is taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in second year's Charms class. It's currently unknown by who or when the counter-spell was invented. This spell is one of the seven covered in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk. Nature The General Counter-Spell terminates all spell effects ranging from simple spells like the Dancing Feet Spell to more complicated spells such as Atmospheric Charms, although it would be probably ineffective against moderate to major Dark spells although it is when cast by multiple people at once, capable of ending the effects of dark variation of the Shield Charm called Protego Diabolica even when the charm is cast with the Elder Wand by a person with extraordinary magical power. For example, the Jelly-Legs Curse needs a specific counter-curse to be performed to end it's effects. It's unknown if there is a difference between Finite and Finite Incantatem in terms of power or usage. It's possible that Finite is simply a more straight forward way of casting the General Counter-Spell to terminate the effects of a single spell. Known uses Known practitioners PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter Hermionedhface.jpg|Hermione Granger Luna-Lovegood-Deathly-Hallows.jpg|Luna Lovegood DH promo headshot Nymphadora Tonks.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks Remus Lupin Deathly Hallows promo image.jpg|Remus Lupin Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape NewtonScamander-Profile-crop-0.png|Newton Scamander |link=https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Newton_Scamander Theseus Scamander.jpg|Theseus Scamander |link=https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Theseus_Scamander Nicolas Flamel CoG.png|Nicolas Flamel |link=https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Nicholas_Flamel Yusuf Kama.jpeg|Yusuf Kama |link=https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Yusuf_Kama FBaWtFT promo Porpentina Scamander.jpg|Porpentina Goldstein |link=https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Porpentina_Goldstein Etymology From Latin finire, meaning "to end", and incantationem, meaning "enchantment". Finite means 'end' (imperative). Behind the scenes *This spell is included in the application for the iPhone as a counter-attack spell. *Hermione suggested in that Ron should try using Finite Incantatem to stop the rain in Yaxley's office. *In the books, Nymphadora Tonks unfreezes Harry from the Full Body-Bind Curse with a flash of red light, which is presumably this spell. In the films, Luna Lovegood used "Finite" to unfreeze Harry and cause his Invisibility Cloak to fly off him. *In , Jacob's sibling has to demonstrate Full Body-Bind Curse on Ben Copper in year 3, with Professor Flitwick promising to cast a counter curse to reverse the effect. However, the counter-curse was neither taught by him, nor by Professor Snape in subsequent Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. A General Counter Spell was taught at the next lesson instead. Because the move can be used in general, it can be safely demonstrated to counter the moves of Lumos. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Encantamiento general contrahechizos fr:Antisort Général fi:Lopeti loitsuimes it:Controincantesimo generico ru:Фенита pl:Ogólne przeciwzaklęcie pt-br:Contrafeitiço Geral Category:Battle in the Lestrange Family Mausoleum Category:Counter-spells Category:Spells of known incantation Category:Spells with a light Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin